Shake it Lose Together
by gracelesscas
Summary: It's the summer of 1986 and Blaine's working at the ratty amusment park.. Again. When someone at his work quits, he's immediately partnered up with Kurt. AU Badboy!Blaine Skank!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, welcome! So, this is my new AU of sorts, and basically it's skank!Kurt with somewhat badboy!Blaine. DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of Glee.

It was the summer of 1986, a time for having fun and getting high, right? Hah. No, not for Blaine Anderson. Summer for him meant working at the amusement park in his town, where the rides and food were equally dangerous. The only perk to his job was seeing the hot ass guys and girls that worked there everyday. In particular, Sebastian Smythe and Rachel Berry. His best friends, or, fuck buddies. After their shift ended around 10 o'clock, they'd head down to the parking lot and light up, before parting separate ways or going home with one or the other.

Blaine wasn't necessarily a bad boy, but he wasn't a good boy either. No piercings, well, except for his tongue piercing. But he only kept that in for when he decided to eat Rachel out or suck Sebastian off. He owned no leather jackets, no ripped jeans, he lived in a fucking mansion for crying out loud. The only thing bad about him was the drugs, but almost every teenager in the city was doing it. Lima is positively the most boring town in the state of Ohio, but the teens that came through it raised hell.

Blaine's been one of the rides people this year, last year he was games. Games is the worst fucking job in the park, because you have to deal with snotty ass kids and whining losers. Rides was so much better, because all you had to do was basically push a few buttons. He didn't have a partner for the day, like he was supposed to. It's all because of that asian that quit.. Blaine believes her name is Tina, but it might be Tammy. He's about to go complain to the owners that it's simply too much work and that he needs a partner, but there comes Brian, the manager with some kid who looks like a newbie.

As newbie and Brian get closer, Blaine can make out newbie's face, and it's fucking hot. His hair is like James Dean's and he's wearing ripped jeans with one of the dumb shirts they provide you when you start working here. Blaine can see that newbie has pink in his hair, and has a lip piercing, and to top it all of, he's wearing black eyeliner. Hot. Sexy. Fuckable. That's all Blaine could think.

"Kurt, meet Blaine. Blaine, meet Kurt. You two will be working on rides together for now on. Any funny business going on and you'll both be fired. Have fun." Brian says sternly, before turning away and walking back towards his shabby building. Blaine gave Kurt a once over, and then went back to what he was doing in the booth.

"So, how do you work this frigging death trap?" Kurt asks, his voice high but still ever so sexy.

Blaine pointed to the green button, and a red button. "Um, you just push this button, and when you want it to stop, so in about three rotations, you stop it."

"Easy enough, why do you need a partner?" Kurt sat in the chair next to the controls, leaning back, and putting his feet onto the control board.

"Some of the kids don't have anyone to ride with on the train and get scared, so sometimes one of us needs to ride with them. I'll do that.. You don't really seem, family friendly." Blaine forces a small smile.

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, "So, what do you do for fun around here? Got any friends?"

Blaine leaned against the wall of the small booth, "Yeah, plenty of friends. We're probably going to light up tonight, feel like joining?" Blaine really wanted Kurt to say yes, to be honest. If he could get Kurt high enough, maybe he'd be able to have his way with him in the back of his car.

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Totally, yeah."

_The kids are ripping up the streets  
In their super cars  
All night parties and loud guitars  
Hot hot neighbourhoods  
Its the silver sound  
Wicked Hollywood goes round and round_

A/N Totally just a snippet for now, but I wanted to see if this would get any feedback. The song at the end belongs to The Runaways (California Paradise, if anyone was wondering)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.

When it came time for Blaine and Kurt's break at quarter after seven, Blaine found it to be the perfect opportunity to introduce Kurt to both Rachel and Sebastian. Blaine knew Sebastian would be all over Kurt like he was a freshly grilled steak, and Rachel would be absolutely purring with excitement.

"What are they like?" Kurt takes a drag from the cigarette he's been smoking since they've started the walk towards the concession stand they always meet up at.

Blaine looked up, "Oh, they're horny fucks. Well, Sebastian is. I think Rachel just joins us so she has friends. She's a really good singer, and Sebastian is.. He's Sebastian." Blaine gives a small laugh as he takes a drag from the cigarette Kurt offered him.

Kurt looks over at Blaine, and from the look on his face, he could tell Kurt was interested in them. "Singer? Like, what type of music does she like?"

"Madonna.. Janet Jackson. She really likes to sing 'Like a Virgin' and 'La Isla Bonita', that's for sure." Blaine turns to the left and slows down when he reaches the picnic table Sebastian and Rachel. "Kurt, this is Sebastian and Rachel."

Kurt drops his smoke to the ground and stomps it out, and so does Blaine. "Pleasure." He says sickingly, putting up the tough guy façade.

Sebastian's jaw drops a bit, leaving his mouth slightly open, and Rachel just looks between Kurt and Blaine. "So.. um. Do you want to go out to my car?" Sebastian tries to suggest smoothly.

Kurt laughs, "With you? Ha, no thanks.. what was it, Steve?" Blaine knew that Kurt knew Sebastian's name, so why the fuck was he acting like that?

Rachel clears her throat and holds up a paper bag with about six cookies in it. "I made them from scratch, they're my secret recipe." She winks at Kurt, "Would you like one?"

Kurt smiles, and he looks happy. Maybe Kurt and Rachel could be good friends. "I think I know what you mean by secret recipe, and I'd love one. Can I sit with you?" Rachel nods, and when Kurt sits she hands him the cookie. "Blaine told me you sing."

"I love to sing. I want to be on Broadway one day, be a big star, y'know?" Kurt nods, as he finished the cookie.

"Big dreams for an amazing cook. Seriously, the best special recipe cookies I've ever had. Blaine, could you get me a diet Coke? Please?" Kurt pulls a pouty face, and Blaine mumbles and agrees, walking over to the concession stand. "I like to sing too. And dance."

"I bet you're a pretty good dancer, in the sack." Sebastian purrs to Kurt.

"I've been told. From multiple guys." Kurt snaps, he did not like how cocky Sebastian was at all. It was quite a turn-off. Rachel was sweet as candy, and Blaine was very easy to get along with.

Rachel hums to break the tension, and when Blaine returns back, Sebastian grabs his arm and whisks him off to one of the bathrooms. Kurt looks over at Rachel, confused as to what the actual fuck was happening.

"Blowjobs. He's going to make Blaine give him a blowjob." She replies contently, shrugging her petite shoulders like it was no big deal. "Blaine likes to give, not receive. I think he's a virgin, well, backdoor. He's totally gay, I can tell when I'm in bed with him. Wet things turn him off." Rachel plays with the hem of her tee shirt.

"I'm gonna buy some fries. Wanna split them Berry?" Kurt asks, pulling out a wad of ones and fives.

"What the fuck is your issue Sebastian?" Blaine yells, pushing him against the wall of the small bathroom.

"My issue is that you can't seem to see how much of an assface that new pretty boy is! He's not fucking hanging out with us." Sebastian yells back, struggling against Blaine's strength.

"He is hanging out with us, get over it. I like him and Rachel likes him. Two against one pretty boy." Blaine spat back, releasing him after Blaine quickly gave him a punch to the gut. "We'll be outside, come back to us when you think you're civil enough."

When all of them got off work, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine met in the parking lot by Blaine's car. Blaine drives Rachel here everyday, but Kurt just walked here, not knowing how he'd get back. Sebastian still wasn't talking to any of them, and left after the bathroom showdown.

"Do you want a ride to my place Kurt, and then you can just stay the night? Rachel's coming too, we figured we'd have a little.. fun." Blaine shrugs, hopping into the drivers seat of his pickup truck. Rachel sat in the middle, and Kurt hopped into the empty space next to her.

"Yeah sure. I'm up for some sex." Kurt knew that 'fun' meant sex in their world, and he was a horny teenager. Rachel rested her head on Kurt's shoulder for most of the ride, giving little yawns every now and then. She was like a little kitten.

The inside of Blaine's house was as nice as the inside, there were family portraits and pictures littering the walls as they went up the stairwell to Blaine's room.

Blaine's room was quite cozy, and Rachel said it was soundproof as well. "So, what happens now?" Kurt asks, sitting on the edge of Blaine's king sized bed.

"Everyone takes off their work shirts first, usually." Rachel lifts her shirt over her head, leaving her top half in only a lacy white bra. Blaine follows, revealing a stellar six pack, and then Kurt takes off his shirt, everyone in awe of his perfect skin.

"You're fucking gorgeous Kurt." Blaine growls, straddling Kurt's lap and pressing a hard kiss to his lips, pushing him down onto the bed. Rachel stood and watched, because man on man is hot.

_Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' flash a little light  
Television lover baby go all night  
Sometime anytime sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me yeah, yeah_

A/N:

MUAHAHAHAHA. I shall leave it there, because I'm evil.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee or song snippets used at the end.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he found himself completely naked in Blaine's room. Next to him was Rachel, snoring lightly. That's when he heard the shower running indicating Blaine was just showering. Kurt didn't mean to spend the night, and he didn't want to spend the night. Kurt just wanted a quick fuck, and then he wanted to leave, plain and simple. Maybe Blaine thought it was something more, and if he did, Kurt would be angry. Not at Blaine, but at himself. He had a reputation to uphold, and being in a relationship would just fuck up his whole entire reputation. Blaine wasn't even boyfriend material, since all he does is fuck around.

Kurt got up and quickly got dressed in yesterday's clothes, before leaving the house to walk to his. Turns out Blaine lived close, a little too close for Kurt's comfort. Three houses down was Kurt's house that he shared with his dad, Stepbrother Finn, and his Stepmother Carole. They were all incredibly sweet people who Kurt just did not like. At all. They were always buying him nice button down shirts with cute little dress shoes, did they seriously not see how he dressed? Doc Martins and leather jackets were his style, not preppy school boy.

His parents didn't care that he wasn't home, they never cared. Well, they probably did, but they just didn't question him anymore. Carole and Burt just didn't ask anymore. Kurt didn't love anyone. The last person he loved was his real mom, and now she's dead, buried in the ground, decaying. Kurt tried not to think of her as he passed where his mom and dad used to sleep, but now Carole slept in the same bed he was conceived on. It hurts Kurt, it really does. Kurt wants people to be afraid of him, so that's why he acts like he does.

"Where were you last night, young man? Burt has tolerated this behavior for far too long." Carole bellowed from the partly open bathroom door.

"Oh like you even care, but if you _must_ know, I was out _fucking_ a friend." Kurt made sure to emphasize the word fucking, and continued walking to his room at the very end of the hallway, which, in all seriousness, was tastefully decorated.

Carole stepped out of the bathroom and pushed Kurt up against the hallway wall, "I will not have that language used in MY house. I will also not put up with the fact that you seem to have a new friend every night. Grow up Kurt, just grow up already. And get over this stage you're in where it's 'Ok' to like guys."

Kurt could feel tears coming to his eyes, "THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE CAROLE. IT WAS MY MOTHER AND FATHERS. And it is okay to like guys. IT IS. Maybe I'm not fucking guys EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, maybe I just stay at someone's house to get away from YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SON." Kurt was about to collapse, the tears falling hot and fresh from his eyes at her horrible words.

"Well, it's my house now isn't it? AND that means I can kick you out as easily as I could beat your ass right now. Maybe that'd knock some sense into you." Carole spat back, finally releasing Kurt from her strong grip. "Tell your dad about this and I'll tell him a bunch of lies about how you were threatening me."

Kurt didn't bother replying back to her, and just ran into his room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, sobbing loudly. He didn't care who heard, but he really just needed someone to listen to him. Someone who he didn't have to show this whole façade to. Kurt finally composed himself enough so he could take a shower and get ready for his shift that started at noon. It was 9:30 AM now and he still had to eat breakfast, lunch, and get himself down to the amusement park.

Kurt was dreading going into the kitchen, but when he finally walked in he saw his dad at the table reading the newspaper, and no one else. It instantly relieved him to not have to see Carole or Finn. "Hey dad."

Burt looked up, smiling at his son, "So you haven't disappeared on me I see. What's that purple thing on your arm?"

Kurt looked down, frowning. It was from Carole, and he knew it, but lied anyway, "I think I bumped into something, that's all Dad. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Burt gave his son a look, and then went back to reading the paper. "Meet any new friends at work? I wanna meet them if you have some."

Kurt sat at the table where there were pancakes and fruit sitting, "I guess. One's named Rachel and she's really nice, I guess. Good singer. The other one is named Blaine, I think you'd like them both."

Burt gave a nod as Kurt continued to eat, sitting properly in the uncomfortable kitchen chairs. "Dad.. Can I ask you something?"

Burt gave a gruff sounding yes, so Kurt continued. "Do you still love mom?"

Burt gave attention to Kurt immediately, setting down the paper and turning his head to face Kurt. "Of course I do, and I always will. We made you together, so I always have a constant reminder of what a wonderful woman she was. Just 'cause Carole and I are married doesn't mean I can't still love your mom, Kurt. Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Kurt thought for a moment as he brought his dish to the sink to clean it, "Do you still love me even though I'm gay?"

Burt spat out his coffee at his sons question, "Of course I do! Is someone teasing you? Hurting you?"

"No… I'm going to go visit Blaine's. Be back for lunch." Kurt walks out the door, heading down the street. Not to Blaine's though, but to the therapist. He had an appointment set up for today, to talk, to vent.

The receptionist asked for his name and told him to wait comfortably for . Anderson…_Anderson._ Where'd he hear that name before? BLAINE. That was his last name too, and this was one of the wealthiest therapists in the country, and that could explain the mansion he lives in. Oh shit, Kurt was in for a wild friendship.

All you got is this moment  
The twenty-first century's yesterday  
You can care all you want  
Everybody does yeah that's okay

A/N: So, PLOT TWIST. Whoah. I finally got an idea of where this could actually go, so yeah. Sorry about making Carole mean Also, the lyrics at the end are from Need You Tonight by INXS. :D


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay kinda an announcement.

I start highschool on the 28th, and I'm kinda trying to enjoy the rest of my summer. So this will be on hiatus for a while. I should've written this earlier but yeah. I'll write when I feel like starting again.


End file.
